Just One Yesterday
by Kitsune-ohime-sama
Summary: Who knew that even angels could create such wicked schemes? Certainly not Sasuke. SasuNaru, dramatic/tragedy, language, rated T for now...


**Pairings:**

Ex-SasuSaku/ Clash Shipping

SasuNaru/ Magnet Shipping

This was inspired by my favorite band EVER: Fall Out Boy. I love them to death, I just can't help it! Their music spoke to me; it describes how I feel without trying. I HAD to do this! Somewhere along the line, I realized how one of Demi Lovato's (my top role model) songs matched up with my plot, so it's here, too! :)

The plot is predictable, but the way I'm doing the story won't be!

If you haven't noticed from Attack, Valentine's Day: Memory Trail, and Half Moon, you should probably know I like to surprise people with a bunch of drama/tragedy out of nowhere. And it will just have to be a 'The End' because I'm evil (that's what Enna tells me). :D

I also put a preview on this story on my old story, One-Shot of Six on my old account. Don't bother looking for it, I'm deleting the chapter with the preview so no one else will get spoilers.

I hope you enjoy this first chapter! ^^

**Summary:**

Who knew that even angels could create such wicked schemes? Certainly not Sasuke.

**Warnings: **SasuSaku (only for this chapter), can be taken as (accidental) Sakura bashing (not sure, I mean, she is sort of a bitch in this, but well... spoilers), language, song-fic, soon-to-be-Shounen-Ai/Yaoi/SasuNaru, phone call dialogue mostly in the first part, and AU. :)

The lyrics for Sasuke's ringtone (I used the same one from Half Moon) are from Alone Together by Fall Out Boy.

The lyrics at the end are also from Fall Out Boy's Just One Yesterday. I own neither.

_'Thoughts.'_

"Speech."

* * *

_**Just One Yesterday**_

_**Part 1**_

* * *

**_~ I don't know where you're going, but do you got room for one more troubled sou- ~_**

"I don't know who this is, but-"

"Sasuke-kun! You finally answered my call."

_'-groan- Should've checked the caller ID.'_

"Sakura... it's three in the morning. why the he-"

"Sasuke-kun, you promised you would call me the moment you came back to Konoha. Obviously, I didn't get a phone call!"

"Sakura, my plane had arrived at around one this morning; I was trying to be considerate and let you sleep and call you in the morning like a normal pers-"

"Who fucking cares?! You were still supposed to call me... Unless you had some whore you wanted to fuck waiting for you at your penthouse!"

_'...Excuse me?'_

"What are-"

"Don't lie to me, Uchiha Sasuke. Some boyfriend you are."

"Sakura, I don't know how or why you have come to that conclusion, but-"

"No! No more excuses! I'm tired of you pushing me behind everyone else. We don't see each other as much as we used to, and when we do, we rarely kiss. I am not nor will I ever be second or third or fourth in the list of your priorities! I don't give a flying damn who it is, but you need to forget them and focus on _me_."

"..."

"-slightly heavy gasping-"

"Sakura. I will only say this once and you have better listen."

"!"

"Yes, I have been busy. I had a just released a new album and went on an international tour all over the five great countries in the course of six months. In that time period, I spent at least one being sick with the flu, one with sore throat, and now I'm currently recovering from a head cold. During that entire time, you would call me and talk non-stop and complain about Ino's new dress, or about how Hinata is having a secret affair with one of her bodyguards, or how Temari is going to this and that event. Never once did you actually ask if I was feeling or how I'm doing or was the tour going well. We were even in the same city for about two days, but you never visited the hotel I was staying at. You didn't try to organize a place and time we could meet at once you found out we were in the same city. You've given me the impression that you don't truly care at all."

"A-t-that's not true!"

"Name a time."

"Wha-"

"Name. A. Time."

"Uh... well, there was that... uh, maybe that one time... no... but that on-"

"Face it Sakura. You've never asked. Now, please tell me exactly why you called me at three in the morning to gripe about my not giving you any attention and dictate my life when you don't appear to care about my well-being."

"But... you-you can't pin everything on me!"

"You're right. I do have my own fault in this, but what I have done seems small in comparison to you. What happened to you Sakura? You used to be amazing; caring, honest, and understanding. All traits that made me fall in love you had been replaced by pettiness, selfishness, and barely letting me talk or speak my piece when you make an absurd assumption such as my 'cheating' on you with almost no proof to back it up. You have changed Sakura, and not in a good way."

"...W-what are you trying to say? That we should break-up?!"

"That's exactly it."

"W-wha, wait a minute! You can't do that!"

"It's already been done, but just in case, I say we should break up. We don't 'clink' like we used to and I've fallen out of love with you, ectera, ectera..."

"You- you asshole!"

"If that is all you have to say, I'm hanging up. Don't bother calling this number again, I'm changing my phone number.""

"Hey, wait, Sas-"

-click-

* * *

The door to a shoddy apartment opened and closed with a slight groan. Its owner groaned with it, exhausted. As soon as it was closed, he leaned against it, closing his eyes and shielding cerulean eyes from the world.

He was a song writer who's muse was trapped in a cage, people wouldn't and didn't enjoy his lyrics or at least that's what he's always told by the higher-ups. They weren't eye catching or spunky enough. Well, maybe he didn't want to be like those song writers who create songs based off of sex and prostitutes. There was more to life than having sex or being famous and he wanted to make songs that described more on that.

Sighing, he pushed himself off his door, pulling off his coat and placing it over his couch. He was about to walk over to his kitchen to make some dinner when his phone started to vibrate in his pocket. He jumped, surprised at the sudden movement before digging his hand into his pocket and pulling his phone out. He hoped to Kami it wasn't his boss again, the last conversation they had didn't go too well...

Running a hand through his disheveled, blond hair, he answered his phone.

"Hello?" He greeted cautiously. He hadn't checked the caller ID, a mistake that has cost him his pride and a good relationship with his boss in the past. However, he was impatient. The simple act of looking at the caller ID before answering almost never crosses his mind, unfortunately.

A hoarse, feminine voice answered him almost timidly. "Naruto?"

"Ah-Sakura-chan?" Naruto replied, slightly astounded by the way she had answered. She was always so confident, as a super model should be, never allowing anyone to see or hear her cry. To hear her like this, well, he almost didn't recognize her voice. Something was up.

"Are you okay?" Sakura sniffled a little before she said anything.

"Sasuke-kun broke up with me..." Naruto took his ear away from his phone and stared at it, unsure if he was hearing his best friend correctly.

"What?"

"You heard me!" She snapped, sounding more like herself. Naruto wasn't entirely sure if he should be relieved by this, though. However, the situation pissed him off. This was the guy his best friend had been crying over for the last few months right? The guy who had been practically ignoring her whenever she tried to talk to him or meet up with? Now he had just broken up with her out-of-the blue?!

"Where does he normally practice and record songs at?"

"E-eh?!"

"Where does he normally practice and record songs at?"

"Um, I believe... it's Senju Recording Studios." The blond nodded to no one, mentally storing that information away. He knew where the asshole would most likely be tomorrow.

"Uh... Naruto, what are you-"

"Don't worry about it, Sakura-chan. I got it." Naruto interrupted.

"Eh...?"

"We'll meet at Ichiraku's at around five in the afternoon, ok?"

"...Sure...? Uh... bye, Naruto...?"

"Bye."

-click-

* * *

_**I thought of angels - **__**choking on their halos!**_

_**Get them drunk on rose water...**_

_**See - ! How dirty I can get them; pulling out their fragile teeth!**_

_**Clip their tiny wings.**_

* * *

MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Not telling~

For those who read Star-Lit Sky, I really am trying to finish the chapter, but goddang, as soon as a chapter hits 6000 words, I start to lose inspiration because I've already written so much, can't I just put it all in the next chapter?! Actually, might end up doing that because GODDAMN. The chapter is bordering 9000 right now. :/

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Do what you guys do, whether it be re-reading, reviewing, fav, or following~

_**~Kitsune-Ohime-Sama~**_


End file.
